


Just a jumper

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [27]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Beware: I will protect Sasha Samarin!, GPF 2019, Gen, Jumps, Monologue, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Sasha Samarin, Nathan Chen, Sasha Trusova. Are they just jumpers? What does Sasha S. think?
Series: Quarantink 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 10





	Just a jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Part 29 of quarantine challenge - prompt: jumper
> 
> POV: Sasha S. in 2nd person

Fortunately, you don't read fans' discussions too often, especially not the ones in English. And Russian fans at the rinks always passionately support their skaters. So it's not that bad, right? You train hard, you are striving to improve. You don't want to hear the " _he's just a jumper_ " judgments said in a hushed tone behind your back. You don't want your fans have to hear " _you are too kind-hearted if you support him_ ". So you take your sports bag and go to yet another ballet class.

* * *

It's your first time at Grand Prix Final you are pretty excited. And there's Nathan Chen. Dima's told you how friendly he is. Maybe you'll try to start some basic conversation with him. Not now though. Nathan is already on the ice, jumping quads left and right.

Yes, that's the exciting part everyone refers about. But of course, he – as any other skater – goes through his step and choreo sequences, always trying to improve. Be a more complex skater.

Suddenly, you feel a wave of compassion for Nate. The criticism he hears and reads must be so much worse. It doesn't end with "he's just a jumper." You smile shyly at him.

Nate skates to you, waving, saying hi. But you are interrupted by Sasha, no-one knows who allowed her to come on the ice in the middle of the men's practice, but she doesn't care. She has a clear purpose in her mind. She skates to you and Nate and says: "Quad battle? I'll even show you 3A!"

You both laugh. Maybe Nate has had similar thoughts as you and this bit of carelessness, her disregard for critics' opinions is what you needed.

She impatiently skates back to both of you and announces: "And I win because I'm the best jumper here!"


End file.
